


El despertar de la primavera

by Jaguaryu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaguaryu/pseuds/Jaguaryu
Summary: Dime que te encantaba destruir.Dime que me necesitas.Por favor. Tú eres los huesosde mi columna. Tú eres el suelo bajo mis pies.Estás hecho de las cosas más profundas que la tierrapuede dar. Admítelo: estarías perdido sin la espera.Cartas de Hades a Perséfone—	Clementine von Radics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Conocen la historia de Hades y Perséfone?

I.

 

La Titanomaquía terminó como terminan todas las guerras y dio inicio a una nueva era. Fueron muchos años de lucha (o la medida de tiempo que puedan usar las deidades de la época) y de sangre celestial derramada sin sentido. Y no es que a Minato le agradara la pelea, es más bien que odiaba perder, y eso fue razón suficiente para unirse al caos, entregar cuerpo y divinidad a la causa y enterrar de una vez por todas, en lo más lóbrego del Inframundo, a los nueve demonios que arrasaron la tierra, junto con quien osó controlarlos. Eso era algo con lo que Minato podía vivir.

Por supuesto, la conclusión de la batalla solo fue el comienzo de nuevas cosas. El mundo entero estaba hecho ruinas, los líderes que habían dirigido la victoria (él entre ellos) decidieron separar los territorios, tanto mortales como astrales, a gobernar. En honor a la verdad, hicieron falta muchos combatientes por encontrar y fueron muchos los dioses a los que hubo que cuidar con celo, para devolverlos a todo su esplendor, para que ayudasen a su vez a construir de nuevo los cimientos de la creación. Fue a ellos a quienes Minato entregó su devoción.

En consecuencia, quedaron cuatro planos a gobernar y cuatro dioses. Cuatro entidades que destacaron en la historia de esa masacre, por su buen juicio y espíritu de justicia. Fueron ellos los elegidos para tomar la decisión final.

Después de un tiempo incalculable, perdido en un concilio que no querían tener, se hizo claro que nadie quería reclamar nada para sí. Fue la ambición de Kayuya y sus hijos la que creó todo ese sufrimiento. Nadie quería imitar ese mal paso, nadie quería repetir los mismos errores. Ni siquiera por una buena intención.

Aunque después de otra eternidad colmada de aburrimiento, ninguno de los cuatro tenía fuerzas para continuar debatiendo. Cuando uno de ellos propuso en broma que se lo dejaran al azar y sacaran los papeles con los nombres de cada reino de una bolsa, los tres restantes comenzaron a escribir en un pergamino cualquiera, a cortar el papel y a usar el primer saco que se les cruzara en el camino.

Pocos momentos más tarde, el azar le otorgó el paraíso a Sarutobi, la tierra a Hashirama, los mares a Tobirama y Minato fue coronado como el primer, el único y el último Rey del Inframundo. El dios de la muerte.

Minato creyó que no era tan malo, después de todo.

 

 

 

Todo cayó en su lugar al final. O no al final, porque el tiempo, ya dijimos, funciona de otra forma para los cuerpos celestes, pero se entenderá que todo tomó sentido, con la lenta seguridad de lo inevitable. El dominio de la muerte adquirió, después de otro siglo, el solemne aroma de los cementerios abandonados y eso era lo más benigno que Minato podía esperar para su reino, considerando sus residentes.

No era tan malo, seguía diciendo. Nada habla mejor de la muerte que el polvo que desprende la madera de un ataúd recién finalizado o la pesadez del olor de la tierra recién removida. Había una teatralidad en todo aquello que le sentaba de maravilla. Mantenía lejos a la gente indeseada.

Muchas veces Sarutobi ofreció el paraíso a Minato —por su juventud, por su corazón puro, por ser el mejor de todos ellos, por su habilidad para inspirar lo mejor en los demás—, pero rechazó los ofrecimientos, todas las veces. El azar había decidido y estaba seguro de que el Hades era donde podía contribuir de mejor forma al equilibrio del mundo.

—Pero debe ser solitario aquí —mencionó Sarutobi, en una de sus tantas visitas a través de los años.

—Nunca estoy solo —respondió el dios infame, mirando de reojo el río en que viajaban todas las almas de los fallecidos.

Sarutobi sonrió de una forma muy triste, pero no insistió. Su expresión resignada dijo lo necesario.

Minato tuvo la suficiente humildad para concederle parte de la razón, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Dio la conversación por finalizada y se sintió muy maduro al respecto.


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2fzURPSfVyAi0x6FbqWwoP

II.

 

Eventualmente, Minato fue invitado a una fiesta.

La invitación llegó a su mesa, escrita con una caligrafía pretenciosa y demandando un código de vestuario. Colores suaves. El celeste y las tonalidades de rosa eran preferibles. La máscara era requisito.

Minato se sintió tentado a ignorarla. Qué más daba. Nadie advertiría su ausencia y su presencia inspiraba recelo.

No era su culpa que los mortales le dedicaran los rituales más absurdos o violentos de todo el abanico de posibles ceremonias, pero el tema no inspiraba suficiente ligereza para ser motivo de risa. Su nombre se había convertido, en la superficie, en un sinónimo de calamidad.

Minato no dejaba que eso le afectara. Recogía todas sus ofrendas después de cada batalla librada, en cualquier lugar del mundo y, por sobretodo, tenía sus números en orden. A las criaturas más crueles, a las que lastimaban a sus semejantes solo por placer… a ellas, Minato se aseguraba de cobrárselas con creces. Vivía su vida normalmente y sin molestar a nadie. Proveía al subsuelo de minerales y piedras preciosas.

No dejaba que lo molestara. No había aceptado su puesto esperando laureles y oraciones devotas.

Así que, caminó a la hoguera más cercana en su palacio y acercó la invitación al fuego, pero fue a contraluz que vio el sello y la firma del anciano Sarutobi, al pie de la hoja.

Suspiró, esta vez sí con cansancio.

Sabía que el dios no se ofendería si faltaba, pero no se merecía tampoco aquella indiferencia. Había sido siempre cálido y amable con él, visitándolo en los confines del mundo y acordándose de tratarlo con respeto y cariño, no por deber, sino por aprecio.

Envió la confirmación con su barquero y decidió no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, para no arrepentirse.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

—Había un código de vestuario —le dijo la diosa del amor, al nomás verlo deambulando por las orillas de la multitud.

—Lo sé. Solo… lo ignoré —le respondió Minato a Kushina, con su mejor sonrisa—. Si supieras el esfuerzo que me tomó hacer el viaje hasta aquí, sabrías que tengo derecho a usar lo que me haga sentir cómodo.

A Minato le gustaban mucho sus túnicas azul oscuro.

—Al menos promete que vas a tratar de charlar con alguien —insistió Kushina, tratando de arrastrarlo a una zona con más vino y conversación.

—Yo siempre hago mi parte.

¡Y esa era toda la verdad!

Pero no había forma de presentarse y evitar que los otros recularan de miedo. Minato sonreía con serenidad y hablaba con cadencia, demostrando a todas luces una naturaleza tranquila. Pero existiendo dioses de la inteligencia, de las fiestas y del sol, nadie quería quedarse a platicar con él.

Los mismos dioses rumoraban que la voz de Minato, pacífica como era, adquiría un registro bajo y lúgubre si se la escuchaba por mucho tiempo, adormeciendo los sentidos e invitándolos al descanso eterno. Los rumores decían que si uno le miraba por mucho tiempo a los ojos, caía hechizado por la hermosura de un tono de azul imposible y sería arrastrado sin dudar hasta las fauces del infierno. Los más aventurados, decían que un solo roce de sus labios contra los nudillos de una mano, en un gesto de deliciosa cortesía, podría seducirlos a comer de la granada que crecía en su reino y encadenarlos por siempre a la oscuridad.

Claro, entre los cuchicheos de rigor, siempre alguien aclaraba que Minato jamás haría ninguna de esas cosas intencionalmente. Todos sabían que era un héroe de guerra, noble y majestuoso. Pero el pasado estaba en el pasado y solo hay tanto que éste puede lograr cuando en el presente Minato encarnaba el temor más grande de todas las criaturas: la certeza de la propia mortalidad.

Estaba coronado como el Rey de las tinieblas.

Por eso, cuando la diosa frente a él sacudió su cabeza con suavidad y una afectuosa exasperación, haciendo que la luz ardiera en su cabello rojo, Minato aceptó con paciencia sus consejos y regaños. No la juzgaba a ella ni a nadie. Ninguno de ellos sabía lo que era ser él, y no podía culparles por eso.

Y sin embargo, cuando la veía tan preocupada por su bienestar y su salud, se atrevía a pensar que en otro tiempo, en otro universo, quizás, Minato pudo haberla amado.

Quizás.

—Confía en mí, te hará bien hacer amigos. Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar un favor.

—Pero tengo amigos.

—Yo no cuento. Y la serpiente de tres cabezas que insistes en tener como vigía del Tártarus no cuenta.

—Se llama Orochimaru, y es muy decente después de su sacrificio del día. Tiene el humor más ingenioso que puedas imaginar.

—Bueno, hasta él apreciará que le presentes a más personas que disfruten de su humor, ¿no crees?

Eso era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero guardó silencio. No quería discutir.

Si Minato quería ser justo —y siempre lo era—, admitía que la fiesta era, a su modo, encantadora. Los dioses disfrutaban, bebían algún néctar secreto de la vid y comían ambrosía. La música invadía cada rincón del paraíso sin imponerse sobre los invitados.

Minato advirtió a Jiraiya, el dios del tiempo, entre el gentío y trató de encaminarse hacia él, solo para ser detenido nuevamente por Kushina.

—¿Cuál es el punto de venir a una fiesta si solo vas a hablar con gente que ya conoces?

—¡Nadie quiere hablar conmigo!

—Ese es mi punto.

—Kushina, por favor.

—Me lo agradecerás después —persistió la diosa, conduciéndolo hasta un pequeño círculo de dioses, tomándolos por sorpresa—. Saludos, ¿alguno de ustedes ya conoce  a mi querido amigo?

Lo puso al centro del grupo y se marchó, dejando que librara sus propias batallas.

De los seis dioses reunidos, tres ya conocían a Minato por su reputación y huyeron con una elegante escapada por la derecha. Dos lo miraron con semblante calculador y el último de los presentes, apuró su copa de vino y se desvaneció murmurando una excusa ridícula.

La maldita fiesta resultó ser una cosa tediosa y larga.

Minato lo intentó. Lo intentó tan genuinamente como todas las ocasiones previas a esta. Y los demás seguían sin hablarle, sin importar cuánto y de qué hablara él.

Optando por librarles del tormento de su compañía, se retiró del grupo con una disculpa escueta y buscó la fuente de vino que avistó en alguna de sus rondas por el palacio, que era del tamaño de un pequeño continente.

Prometiéndose dar solo un pequeño recorrido más para que todo el penoso asunto valiera la pena, se hizo con un poco de coraje líquido en su estómago y se sintió a gusto sonriendo a los que se cruzaban por su camino, levantando su copa y brindando a su salud, deseando verlos en otra ocasión. Probablemente creyeron que el dios de la muerte brindaba porque quería verles entrar a su reino y por eso se escabulleron con menos modestia de la que hubiera sido aceptable.

Minato se habría reído si no hubiera estado tan agotado.

Elevó la copa una vez más, solo porque sí, saboreó el último trago de la noche, masculló una despedida que nadie escuchó, dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscar la salida con la mayor diligencia posible… y entonces _lo vio._ Semi oculto por las sombras de los dioses de la caza y de la cosecha, vio a la deidad más interesante de todas.

Era el dios más exquisito que había contemplado alguna vez.

Minato tenía una excelente memoria. Con un reino habitado por billones de almas, _tenía_ que tenerla.

Minato _sabía_ que esa era la primera vez que posaba sus ojos en aquella imagen. No había forma de que no recordara la nariz soberana de aquel arrogante rostro. La pálida piedra que componía sus facciones duras y solemnes, el cabello oscuro y sus ojos idénticos a la medianoche. Su altura, su silueta y sus hombros _terribles y poderosos,_ como si todo él fuera, a un tiempo, la tormenta y el árbol que la soporta. ¡Por todo lo sagrado, era perfecto! Era perfecto para Minato.

 _Tiene que ser mío_ , juró para sí mismo.

Dio el primer paso para marchar hacia él cuando una mano lo retuvo, sujetando su codo.

—¿Estás borracho? Llevo hablándote un milenio —flotó la voz de Kushina en algún lugar de su mente.

No _podía_ dejar de verlo.

—¿Um…?

— …parece que has perdido la cordura y vas a matar a alguie- ¿Qué demonios estás viendo? ¡Minato, no te atrevas a ignorarme!

—Mm.

—Más te vale que sea… —la diosa dio media vuelta, buscando el objeto de su atención—… bueno. Ay, no.

—¿No?

—No. Minato, no.

—Minato sí, claro que sí.

—Minato, no sabes lo que estás diciendo —dijo Kushina, incapaz de creer lo que sucedía ante sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sé lo que estoy diciendo.

Kushina respiró profundo y pidió paciencia a las fuerzas superiores a ella, haciendo una pregunta a la que temía la respuesta.

—¿Y qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—Digo que él va a ser mío.

Después del sermón más largo de su existencia, Kushina se apiadó de él y le explicó quién constituía aquella aparición. Su nombre era Fugaku y era el dios de la primavera. Los que le acompañaban era Madara, el dios de la caza e Izuna, el dios de la cosecha, y eran su cuidadores, sus figuras paternales. Madara, en particular, era un celoso, fiero y letal padre, con quien definitivamente no debía meterse.

—Pero debe haber algo que puedas hacer.

—Me halaga que creas que tengo tanto poder —dijo Kushina con una sonrisa apretada y nerviosa—. Pero lo que Madara aprueba (o no) está más allá de los poderes de cualquiera de nosotros. Izuna y Fugaku conforman su familia, la _única_ familia que le queda después de la Guerra Titánica. Sabes que fue su clan el que sufrió las mayores pérdidas, es desconfiado y con justa razón. Ese es el motivo de que lo conozcas por primera vez; son tan reacios como tú para aparecer en las fiestas. Luchará contigo hasta que el tiempo se acabe, si te le acercas.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Que admita todo lo que dices y me marche sin siquiera intentarlo?

—Pues… sí.

—¿No hay ninguna posibilidad? —persistió Minato, mirando a Fugaku desde lejos, con hambre y desesperación—. ¿Quieres que me crea que no hay ningún ritual o sacrifico que aplaque su ira y me permita, no sé, solo… hablar con él? Solo pediría una oportunidad.

Kushina negó con la cabeza y colocó una mano en su hombro, con expresión derrotada.

—No hay tal.

—¿Y tú no puedes hacer nada?

—Lamento admitir que están más allá de mi poder.

—Pero… pero- esto…

Kushina pidió al universo un poco de clemencia para su amigo de toda la vida. Era la ironía más grande de la historia; no podía ser que Minato –el siempre afable, sencillo y modesto Minato, dispuesto a soportar la carga más pesada de todas sin exhalar un tan solo suspiro de queja–, deseara algo con todo su corazón y le fuera negado.

No. Podía. Ser.

Pidió perdón a Madara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero confiaba en su corazón que era lo correcto.

—Lo siento, Minato —pronunció con pesar y echando una mirada a su alrededor, lo alejó un poco más de la multitud—. Es inesperado todo esto, casi trágico.

—No pienso quedarme sent-

—Yo sé, yo sé, es triste, muy triste. Quisiera hacer algo, pero _no puedo_. Sería tan sencillo como que lo buscaras otro día, allá en el sur del continente donde es especialmente cálido, y cuando vieras tu oportunidad abrieras la tierra bajo sus pies y te lo llevaras al Inframundo antes de que Madara lo notara, cerrando las puertas de tu reino a quien tú desees.

El silencio que le siguió a las palabras de Kushina fue el más largo que Minato recordara. Miró a la diosa como nunca la había visto antes.

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás sugiriendo que lo rapte?

Sonó exagerado, peligroso y estúpidamente plausible. Lo más aterrador era que a Minato ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que no era una opción.

—No estoy sugiriendo nada. Lo que hagas es responsabilidad tuya. Nunca te he dicho qué hacer e igual tú no me haces caso. Además, ¿quién sabe? Quizás me odies al final de todo esto si salimos con vida.

—Kushina —dijo Minato con reverencia.

Con gratitud.

La sonrisa temblorosa que le dedicó el dios de la muerte era la confirmación que Kushina estaba esperando. Era como ver alzarse el amanecer sobre las colinas, como una poesía adherida a la tierra.

—Solo prométeme que si todo sale mal, dirás que no tuve nada que ver~

—¿Bromeas? Diré que me obligaste.

 

 


	3. III.

III.

 

De camino a Eleusis, el lugar donde vivía su ensoñación según Kushina, Minato tuvo que guardar las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica para disimular los temblores que lo atacaban.

A pesar de tener la ventaja de poder aparecer casi en cualquier parte de la superficie terrestre y regresar al Inframundo con igual facilidad, no tenía el conocimiento exacto del lugar en que vivían los dioses de la vegetación. Además, sabía que necesitaba la caminata para calmar sus nervios y repasar su plan. Lo cual era un eufemismo a estas alturas, porque pasó los últimos días tan preocupado pensando en cómo iba a localizar al dios de la primavera, que se percató de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hablarle o de qué ofrecerle hasta el día de poner en marcha aquella locura.

En el trayecto, recogió distintas flores que juzgó como un simpático conjunto. Contento con su ramo, perseveró sobre el camino hasta su destino. No obstante, el bosque, la maleza y el terreno inclinado que rodeaba la ciudad eran tan diferentes a la segura horizontalidad de su reino, que al moverse entre los arbustos, concentró su trabajo en no tropezar a cada instante, en no perder su calzado en las partes empantanadas, mientras intentaba no perder el rumbo.

Para cuando llegó a la frontera de Eleusis, estaba exhausto hasta la esencia y había destruido su ramo de flores. Después de lo que pareció una hora de batallar contra una hectárea entera de hiedra venenosa, estaba sudando a mares y le picaba todo el cuerpo. Lucía como un completo desastre con hojas en el pelo, no quería ni imaginar qué impresión daría y estaba tan frustrado consigo mismo por haber descuidado su resistencia como guerrero, considerando que esa era la única explicación de por qué estaba tan cansado, que empujó con demasiada fuerza a través de un rosal y las mismas ramas cedieron por su inercia, enviándolo hacia adelante con más velocidad, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y rodara por la pendiente que no estaba allí hacía unos instantes.

Cuando su quijada impactó contra una roca al final de la ladera, el dolor cegó su visión y le sacó las lágrimas.

Iba a empezar a maldecir en lenguas prohibidas cuando escuchó un sonido tenue pero preocupado. De súbito, alguien estaba ayudando a Minato a ponerse de pie con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Umm… —murmuró Minato, todavía con los ojos cerrados por la conmoción del impacto.

Trató de sacudir la cabeza, con el propósito de despejarse. Parpadeó con fuerza para recuperar el enfoque y apretó los dientes ligeramente para que el mismo dolor lo trajera de vuelta a una plena conciencia.

—No creo que estés bien, nada de ti parece estar bien —dictaminó la otra voz, con una sonrisa solo presente en el sonido.

Minato iba a decirle que estaba en perfectas condiciones, _muchas gracias_ , cuando su vista por fin volvió a obedecerle y quedó boquiabierto ante el dios de la primavera.

Fugaku lo tomó del rostro con ligera aspereza y lo acercó a sí mismo para palpar sus heridas, con expresión exasperada.

—Creo que vas a necesitar algo para el dolor después. Vi todo, fue una fea caída y apostaría a que tienes un diente roto.

Inmovilizado de nervios, todo lo que Minato pudo hacer fue asentir sin decir palabra y dejar que Fugaku prosiguiera con su inspección. Y por todas las maravillas, tenía unas manos rudas por el trabajo en la tierra pero tan cálidas que se sentían como si el sol reposara sobre su piel. La sombra fugaz de sus pestañas, solo visible cuando entrecerró los ojos en reflexión, era lo más fascinante que Minato había visto. Quería acortar la distancia y respirar el aroma rural que desprendía desde el pulso de su cuello, que estaba justo frente a su cara. Definitivamente tenía la altura _ideal_.

Fugaku hubiera podido desvestirlo para examinarlo por completo y Minato no lo habría detenido aunque quisiera.

Lastimosamente, eso no sucedió.

—¿Te conozco de algo? Me resultas familiar.

—No —jadeó Minato—. Al menos, no oficialmente.

—¿Entonces esta es nuestra primera reunión? —dijo el otro sonriendo de medio lado, arqueando una ceja y casi burlándose de él.

Minato se derritió otro poquito.

—Supongo que sí…

—Bueno, yo soy Fugaku, el dios de la primavera. ¿Y tú?

En el instante en que Fugaku retiró sus manos, Minato se sintió petrificado otra vez, aunque ahora era debido a la falta de ese contacto que recién conocía pero que ya sabía que necesitaba.

—Minato, solo Minato.

—Es un placer —respondió Fugaku.

—El placer es mío.

 _Por no decir otra cosa,_ dijo el dios de la muerte para sí.

No había explicación razonable para ello, pero de alguna forma _sabía_ que Fugaku olía a trabajo en un jardín, al sol sobre la grama, a tierra seca, a las rocas salpicadas por una cascada y a tantas cosas diferentes que debería haber sido imposible, o por lo menos desagradable, pero no lo era. De algún modo, olía como el pan de cada día y Minato tenía que hacer algo pronto o se volvería loco.

—Entonces… ¿de qué me dijiste que eras dios?

—¿P-perdón?

—No es por ser entrometido, pero vivo con dioses _infumables_ y son muy… —y si un poco de carmín coloreó las mejillas de Fugaku ante la vergüenza de saberse tan sobreprotegido, solo Minato tenía que saber.

—¿Estrictos?

—Ridículos. No hay ningún dios que a esta fecha no haya cumplido su primer milenio. Casi no… salgo, así que no conozco a muchos de los nuestros.

—Bueno… yo… Verás, es una historia muy graciosa-

—¿Eres el dios de los mares?

—¿Cómo?

—Llevas puesto suficiente azul como para serlo.

Minato observó el estado lamentable de sus ropas, casi esperando ver esqueletos y fémures incrustados en la tela, a punto de entrar en pánico por un segundo hasta que vio cómo la idea resultaba conveniente, por el momento.

—Me confunden con el dios de la muerte, a veces —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿A ti, en serio?

—… Suenas incrédulo.

Fugaku estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos pero se contuvo a tiempo. En lugar de eso, volvió a elevar una ceja delgada con aire soberbio.

—Él es más… imponente.

 _Eso_ era nuevo.

—¿Imponente?

—Sí.

—¿No te parece macabro, ni intimidante?

—No —respondió Fugaku, con mucho aplomo—. Solo muy seguro de saber lo que está haciendo. Lo cual es impresionante, considerando la labor que ha asumido durante todo este tiempo.

—Pero todos detestan la idea de la muerte y por su peso, al dios que la gobierna, ¿o acaso tú no?

Fugaku se encogió de hombros y su voz adquirió un timbre de casual irritación.

—Eso es lamentable. Esa será una de las razones por las que los humanos dejarán de ofrecernos sacrificios; todavía somos débiles en las cosas que importan. Todo desaparecerá algún día y me conforta saber que tal vez quedemos al cuidado de sus capaces manos.

Minato tragó alrededor del nudo en su garganta.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte.

—No me lo agradezcas. No lo conozco personalmente, solo lo he visto de lejos con su máscara puesta y sé lo que dicen de él.

—Igual. Es… agradable oír eso.

Fugaku lo observó con ligera sospecha, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

—¿Por qué no esperas aquí mientras busco medicina que te ayude? Seguro que Madara tiene algo.

 _Ay no_.

—¿Madara?

—Sí, de seguro que pronto aparece por aquí. Quedé de ayudarle con unas cosas y de pasar recogiendo flores para Izuna. No tarda más de cinco minutos.

—¿Cinco minutos?

No, el tiempo que le quedaba disponible era menos que eso. Se había distraído demasiado.

—Creo que este no es el mejor momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te tienes que ir?

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Minato odió a Kushina por haberle dado la idea para actuar en consecuencia a sus impulsos.

—Fugaku, lo siento.

Y chasqueando los dedos, se materializaron unas gruesas cadenas que cubrieron al dios de la primavera en un instante, sujetándole desde los hombros hasta los pies.

La mirada de Fugaku se colmó de tanta ira al percatarse de que no era capaz de librarse de la trampa, lo que lo convertía en un prisionero, que de pronto Minato comprendió por qué los verdaderos dioses clamaban sangre. Y Fugaku era un auténtico dios, con primavera o sin ella.

—Suéltame —exigió el otro con voz ronca.

Sin embargo, las ataduras no cedieron ni un poco. Minato, como pudo, respiró hondo y dijo:

—Tú vendrás conmigo.

—¡Libérame en este instante! _Te lo advierto_.

Minato estaba desquiciado, ahora lo sabía, porque la fortaleza implícita en aquella amenaza solo le inspiró un deseo ridículo por comer de esa boca y morderla como una almendra.

—Serás mi invitado.

La respuesta de Fugaku fue un resoplido grosero.

—Las cadenas hablan de incoherencia.

—Yo… —comenzó el dios de la muerte, pero pronto cerró los labios.

Habría un tiempo y lugar para todo, pero si no se daba prisa, pronto tendría frente a él dos deidades ansiosas por derramar sangre. Y veterano de guerra o no, no se veía saliendo victorioso de eso.

Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de tamaño entre Fugaku y él, le sujetó con una sola mano por un costado para que no perdiera el equilibrio, manteniendo una prudente distancia y abrió una cicatriz sobre la tierra con un gesto rápido y con una palabra secreta.

Fugaku miró el abismo con un poco de temor traicionando su semblante.

—¿Quién eres?

Minato pronto se lo explicaría.

 

 


	4. IV.

IV.

 

El viaje de regreso al Inframundo sobre el río Aqueronte, fue el viaje más incómodo que Minato había vivido en toda su vida.

Las cadenas no cedían ni un poco y Fugaku se esforzó por mirarlo con el más absoluto desprecio.

Minato había soportado cantidades vastas de desprecio, así que el sentimiento le era indiferente, pero la _pasión_ del desprecio de Fugaku hacía que se le sonrojaran las mejillas.

Si Minato ralentizó al barquero deliberadamente justo al pasar frente a su quimera personal, Orochimaru, tanto para recordarle a Fugaku que en su reino estaba seguro, como para demostrarle que era lo suficientemente poderoso para domar al Cancerbero solo con sus poderes, es porque se sintió obligado a hacerlo.

Fugaku contempló la sonrisa indescriptible de Orochimaru y mirando de reojo a su captor, pareció perder la batalla consigo mismo.

Nadie salía del Hades sin permiso de su Señor.

El río condujo la barca hasta la residencia del dios de la muerte. Con cierto ajetreo, ya que Fugaku se resistía todavía un poco, Minato lo encaminó a través del jardín de su casa y lo llevó hasta la recámara que había preparado para él. Colocándolo cerca de la cama y retrocediendo al otro extremo de la habitación, Minato hizo desaparecer las cadenas.

Fugaku se palpó los brazos y el cuerpo por encima de la ropa, pensando que le quedarían marcas por la presión de los grilletes pero se sorprendió al no ver ninguna. Minato había permanecido atento de no lastimarlo por accidente.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Minato con cautela—. Puedo hacer que te traigan alimentos, si los deseas.

El cortejo tenía que empezar por algún lado.

Fugaku continuó observando sus manos, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, como sopesando algo.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo por fin.

—Esta es tu casa ahora —replicó Minato con suavidad, aventurando unos cuantos pasos hacia él—. Sé que no es mucho y es más pobre que el mundo de arriba, pero… podrías darle una oportunidad. Ahora es mi hogar.

Esta vez Fugaku sí lo miró a los ojos y Minato solo vio cansancio y algo muy parecido a la decepción. Apartó la vista y Fugaku le dio la espalda.

La tensión reflejada en su postura decía demasiado por sí misma. Lo menos que podía hacer Minato era respetar su deseo de estar solo.

—Te gustará estar aquí, lo prometo —dijo Minato muy quedito, rogando en su corazón que así sucediera.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Un mes después del Secuestro, el dios del Inframundo recogía la fruta de su jardín. Otra granada rodó a sus pies luego de caer de su rama.

Fugaku las había ignorado por completo a pesar de escuchar constantemente que eran la fruta más dulce que podía desear en esa época del año. No hacía caso de ninguna ofrenda casi con la misma magnitud con la que estaba ignorando a Minato.

Guardaba un silencio casi impenetrable y su huelga de hambre no conocía fragilidad. Había intentado escapar numerosas veces, en las cuales Minato fue buscarlo lleno de ansiedad.

No había posibilidad de que huyera, ya que el Hades tenía una sola puerta y Minato era la única llave, pero había muchas probabilidades de que el dios de la primavera se lastimara o se perdiera. La construcción del lugar era cavernosa y laberíntica. Daba la impresión de encontrarse en lo profundo de una montaña y solo una cuidadosa unión de puentes entre salones y habitaciones permitía el paso, otorgando al caminante una sobrecogedora sensación de vértigo al asomar por una orilla y ver el abismo.

Todo estaba hecho de un mármol oscuro, lo que hacía que fuera difícil ubicarse. Minato mantenía el lugar iluminado con velas, incontables candelabros y su propio poder.

En uno de los intentos de escape, lo había encontrado atrapado en medio de pasadizos diseñados para desorientar a quienes lo transitaban, en los que podría haber vagado por toda la eternidad, bajando y bajando sin darse cuenta si Minato no conociera tan bien su dominio. En una ocasión especialmente terrorífica, lo había encontrado al borde de un precipicio que tenía el poder de nublar la mente a base de incienso y sulfuro, e invitaba a los recién llegados a sucumbir a su tenebrosidad.

—¡Podría encadenarte a una pared, como a un perro! —había exclamado Minato esa vez, lleno de congoja, y se había arrepentido de sus palabras en el instante en que salieron de su boca—. ¡Así no harías cosas tan estúpidas!

—No te atreverías —fue lo único que replicó Fugaku y Minato lo maldijo por eso.

Por supuesto que no lo haría.

No podía.

Por todos los dioses, no podía.

Incluso ahora, después de tantos intentos de escape y tanta frustración por sentirse incapaz comunicar sus sentimientos como correspondía, lo único que Minato esperaba era hacer sentir a Fugaku como su invitado y no como su prisionero.

 

En estas cavilaciones se encontraba al terminar de recoger las granadas. Fue a la habitación de Fugaku y abrió la puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

—Toma, son para ti. Están dulces.

Levantando sus ojos de los libros que Minato le había llevado –porque parecía ser lo único en lo que podía complacerlo–, sopesó la canasta de frutas con su mirada sombría y respondió fríamente:

—No tengo hambre.

Minato respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez.

—Solo un bocado. No te hará daño.

El sonido que escapó de Fugaku fue áspero, una carcajada sin alegría que sobresaltó al otro.

—Me tomas por tonto —gruñó con amargura—. Todo el mundo sabe que quien pruebe comida o bebida de este lugar, está condenado a quedarse aquí por el resto de su existencia.

Cuando Minato no lo desmintió, a Fugaku se le drenó toda la energía.

—Entonces no estoy equivocado. Realmente me quieres aquí, cautivo.

—No, no, eso no es cierto.

—Si debo permanecer aquí para siempre, no será por propia voluntad, te lo prometo. Moriría de hambre antes que eso sucediera.

Minato sintió una breve pero intensa oleada de pánico mezclada con tristeza ante esas palabras.

—No puedes morir. Ninguno de los dos puede morir.

—Hm. Pero eso no significa que no puedo sufrir, ¿o sí?

Minato pensó en todos los criminales y degenerados que tenía esparcidos, fragmentados, en todo el ancho dominio del Tártaro, como rompecabezas sangrientos, y tuvo que luchar por no yuxtaponer esas imágenes con la idea de Fugaku, agonizante por el hambre.

—No tiene por qué ser así —casi suplicó, con el corazón hundido—. No tienes que hacer esto.

—Qué gracioso. Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —inquirió Minato.

A inicios del tercer mes de su estadía, Fugaku decidió que tenía que hacer algo o se iba a volver loco.

Después de no encontrarlo en su recámara, Minato salió en su búsqueda y lo encontró arrodillado en su jardín y lleno de tierra hasta los codos, justo en medio de un denso grupo de matorrales.

Si las infructuosas escapadas habían servido de algo, fue para que Fugaku comenzara a familiarizarse con el terreno.

Su rostro tenía marcas de sueño y sus manos sostenían una tan sola delicada mata de campanillas.

—Esta flor crecería mejor cerca en un pantano, se multiplicaría saludablemente con un poco de agua salada.

—No hay pantanos en el Inframundo.

—Podrías hacer uno. No creo que esté más allá de tus poderes.

—Yo… necesitaría tiempo.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a trasplantar el ejemplar de campanilla a una zona más cerca del río, con Minato siguiéndolo de cerca.

—Eso es bueno.

—Tú… ¿tú quieres que lo haga?

La mirada que le lanzó el dios de la primavera habría hecho retroceder a cualquier criatura prudente. Lástima que Minato estuviese loco de amor.

—¿Te importa lo que piense un prisionero?

—¡No eres eso!

—¿Un rehén entonces?

—¡Tampoco!

—¿Entonces por qué me tienes aquí? —demandó saber Fugaku por enésima vez, con la voz pesada de confusión—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡No me llames tu invitado, que eso ni tú te lo crees!

—Pero lo eres…

Fugaku respiró con fuerza repetidas veces e hizo un monumental ejemplo de paciencia.

—Veamos, entonces. Esto no es por una fiesta.

—No, lo juro.

—No es una visita amigable, porque no vine aquí por mi cuenta.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Es… complicado.

—Complic- No, explícate. Ahora. Ya basta de juegos.

¿Qué se suponía que iba a decir? Fugaku ya tendría que haberlo intuido después de tanto tiempo. Existía la posibilidad de liberarse y decir “ _Hey, eres el dios más deleitable que he visto, y no es que te esté obligando ni nada pero hay espacio en el Inframundo para mi consorte y pues, por varias razones muy importantes y muy secretas, absolutamente tienes que ser tú_ ”.

Brillante.

Supuso que lo más cercano a la verdad serviría.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te comenté cuando nos conocimos? Lo de mi reputación —Fugaku asintió, sin saber muy bien a dónde iba Minato—. Estaba hablando acerca de cómo me perciben los hombres y los otros dioses.

La expresión del otro era inescrutable.

—Continúa.

—No esperaba que reaccionaras así —murmuró Minato, reprendiéndose por no tener más valentía y confiar en sí mismo para expresarse—. Estaba preparado para escucharte hablar mal de mí, pero no lo hiciste. Me sorprendí muchísimo. Fue… muy placentero oírte decir eso, porque nadie lo ha hecho nunca y fue bueno. Fue más que bueno, fue maravilloso. Me hizo sentir… apreciado, porque las únicas reacciones que conozco son… Y quería hacer algo, no sé, _lo que fuera_ que hiciera que pudieras quedarte conmigo otro rato, porque necesitaba agradecer tus palabras, porque no tienes idea de lo que se siente no saber qué necesitabas algo, pero de repente esté allí, frente a ti y entonces sabes que no quieres seguir viviendo sin eso, así que pensé que… yo… tal vez aquí podría…

Y Minato se calló y se llevó las manos a la boca, porque había estado hablando en círculos desde hacía varios minutos, sin abordar la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta de Fugaku, sin decirle lo que quería saber y pensando, no por primera vez, que la honestidad no era una cualidad tan magnífica después de todo, porque Fugaku lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, mientras la comprensión se abría paso en sus facciones y si estaba a punto de echarle sus sentimientos en cara, Minato lo liberaría e iría tirarse de cabeza al Aqueronte, porque prefería renunciar a todo, incluso a él, antes de tener que vivir con la idea de que Fugaku lo odiara de verdad, así que un poco más de desesperación en su mente era prácticamente inevitable y-

Fugaku comenzó a sonreír.

Fugaku estaba sonriendo.

Minato se quedó muy quieto y se apartó las manos de la cara, pensando que su mente le estaba jugando trucos, hasta que vio los camanances que tanto adoraba y que ni su imaginación milenaria era capaz de recrear en toda su sobria elegancia.

—Estás enamorado de mí.

Por la providencia, Minato en serio se quiso morir.

—Sí.

—Eso… eso es bueno —dijo Fugaku, aproximándose a él como se acercaría a un animal nervioso que está a punto de salir corriendo—. Eso significa que estamos avanzando. Aunque aún no me has dicho qué es lo quieres que haga con eso.

Minato se encontró rodeado de Fugaku, que lo tomó por sus hombros y fijó los ojos en los suyos. Deseó en ese momento, con todo su ser, que Fugaku lo abrazara muy fuerte y sostuviera sus manos entre las de él. Deseó bañarse en su aroma a especias, que no había disminuido ni un poco desde que llegara, y besarlo hasta que el tiempo se consumiera.

Posó, muerto de miedo, las manos sobre el corazón de Fugaku, queriendo comprenderlo, hablarle a puros latidos y decirle en esos golpes de vida, lo que su voz no podía transformar en palabras. Quería amarlo y ser amado por él, con tanto fervor, que la forma de ese amor se trazara en el mapa del cielo nocturno, porque dudaba que hubiera algo tan sagrado en el mundo como lo que sentía por el dios de la primavera. Algo así, tan infinito y puro, merecía un lugar entre las estrellas.

—Yo quiero lo tú quieras —susurró después toda su meditación.

A Fugaku no pareció molestarle. Lejos de eso, le sonrió más genuino.

—¿Y si quisiera irme?

 _Maldición_.

Minato no había considerado esa respuesta y la angustia debió ser evidente en su rostro.

—¿Quieres irte?

—Dijiste que querrías lo que yo quisiera —le recordó.

Y lo dijo, pero Minato no esperaba toparse con eso. Aún se aferraba a una pequeña esperanza.

—Pero… no volverás —masculló sin fuerzas, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho porque su voz sonó vulnerable y a punto de quebrarse, con el dolor de una acusación.

En lugar de admitir que no volvería, Fugaku siguió sonriendo, esta vez un poco burlón.

—No he dicho que no volveré.

Ah.

 _Ah_.

—Tú… ¿querrías volver?

—No veo por qué no.

—Madara no te dejaría.

—Déjame a mí que lidie con Madara.

—Pero… ¿por qué querrías volver?

Y esa era la verdadera pregunta.

Por lo que la verdadera respuesta comenzó con los dedos de Fugaku entrelazándose en el cabello dorado, y si Minato pensó en que tendría el pelo lleno de barro después de esto, pues… hay caricias que lo valen. Ese era el primer momento íntimo que compartían. Minato apenas lo estaba comenzando a asimilar cuando los mismos dedos acariciaron su mejilla.

—Para serte sincero, no estoy muy seguro —confesó Fugaku, aparentemente contento de ver a Minato deshacerse entre brazos, tan cerca que parecía querer besarlo—. Aunque la biblioteca que tienes es majestuosa. Ese libro con las mil maneras de cómo exprimir correctamente las uvas para hacer un buen vino, fue un gesto sublime. Y Orochimaru realmente es impresionante, nunca había visto nada como él.

—Podrías llevarlo a navegar.

—Probablemente sea una mala idea.

—Probablemente, pero igual podrías.

Eso casi sonaba como un _sí_.

—Está bien —concedió el dios, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo—. Entonces tenemos un acuerdo. Tú quieres que me quede y yo quiero quedarme durante un tiempo. Podemos llegar a un compromiso, no hay prisa. Podemos hablarlo cuando quieras. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo?

Minato estaba listo para creerle.

—De acuerdo.

—Sin embargo, no tardes demasiado. O convenceré a Orochimaru de que te devore.

—No lo haré —prometió Minato con una sonrisa chiquitita, sintiendo que se aligeraba la opresión en su pecho.

Minato nunca lo supo, pero ese fue el turno de Fugaku de aprender que los humanos habían comprendido _todo_ mal. Que debido a su imperfección y sus deformidades, no sabían discernir cuál era la divinidad que merecía la más consumada veneración.

Fue su turno de sentir que debía erigir un altar a esa sonrisa, porque esa curva, en ese rostro, era un verbo en dulce quietud. Era una plegaria en perfecta piedad.


	5. V.

V.

 

_Madara e Izuna están creando el infierno sobre la tierra. Quieren tu cabeza. No muevas un músculo hasta que yo te diga._

Kushina lo iba a matar de verdad. Arrugó el pequeño mensaje entre sus manos.

—Tus primos ya saben dónde estás —dijo Minato suavemente, con la cabeza de Fugaku sobre su regazo mientras éste leía un libro.

—Ahí va el próximo siglo.

—¿Siglo de qué?

—De salir al mundo —comentó Fugaku sin nada de humor, pasando la página—. Si se ponen nerviosos cada vez que salgo, no me imagino cómo estarán ahora.

—Deben estar muy preocupados.

—Muchísimo —fue la aclaración—. Entiendo que lo hacen porque me quieren, pero siempre pensé que eran irrazonables, paranoicos. Como si solo por salir de la casa una década por aquí o por allá, terminaría secuestrado o algo así.

Realmente todo lo que Fugaku tocaba se hacía primavera, porque su fachada irónica de inocencia, junto con su sonrisa engreída, hizo que las mejillas de Minato florecieran como rosas. Disimuló su culpabilidad peinando el cabello del otro y rascando perezosamente un costado de su garganta.

—Lamento causarle a tu familia tanta angustia.

—No, está bien —replicó Fugaku, dejando su libro y mirando a Minato con ojos sagaces pero compasivos—. Te sientes muy solo, ¿verdad?

Minato se detuvo en seco. No podía responder eso porque sabía que no podría decir nada que tuviese sentido. _No, no me he sentido solo por mucho tiempo. He estado solo, pero puedes estar solo sin sentirse solitario. Y lo sé, porque esa ha sido mi vida, pero de repente fui dolorosamente consciente de que sí, de que era ambas cosas, porque apareciste, estando_ allí _y no_ conmigo _, así que, sí, estaba solo y me sentía solitario, pero ahora ya no es así porque estás recostado sobre mí, dejando que te toque y te acaricie, por lo que ya todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien mientras te tenga aquí._

—Sí —confesó por último, con un poco de pena.

—Eres inepto para estas cosas, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Fugaku en voz baja, con algo que se parecía al cariño. Minato se perdía un poco más en él cuando hablaba como si correspondiera su amor—. Hasta yo sé que se puede invitar a alguien a caminar o acompañarte a una fiesta o a…

—¿Mover las campanillas de mi jardín?

—Sí, cosas que no requieren de rapto.

En cierto modo, tenía sentido cuando lo explicaba así.

—Tal vez estaba un poco apresurado —murmuró el dios, cediendo no más de un centímetro.

—Tal vez.

Decidiendo terminar la conversación allí, el silencio llenó la habitación rápidamente y Minato hizo que la luz de las velas se atenuara hasta quedar en penumbras. Fugaku se movió a un margen de la cama, por lo que él tomó el permiso implícito de ese gesto y se acomodó a su lado.

La respiración del otro se acompasó en pocos minutos, dejando a Minato contento con observar las esquinas al final de sus labios y las ligeras marcas de edad alrededor de sus ojos, revelando el auténtico alcance de los años de su vida.

Fugaku estaba agotado de sus exploraciones y Minato estaba rendido de trabajo. Colocó una sábana sobre ambos y continuó estudiándolo con aprecio, desde las líneas de su cuello hasta el pecho que descubría su túnica echa a un lado. Le acarició la sien y quiso besarlo, pero se contuvo. En cambio, se permitió tomar uno de los brazos de Fugaku y colocarlo sobre su cintura, acercándose un poco más a él para absorber su calor. Todo en aquella escena fue un pequeño milagro que duró hasta el amanecer.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Cuando Minato despertó, se encontró en una posición que no había adoptado nunca. Sumergido en cálidas mantas y la bruma del sueño, se dio cuenta que tenía apoyado el rostro contra el pecho de Fugaku, recogido debajo de su barbilla. El brazo de Fugaku lo sostenía contra su cuerpo, manteniéndolo perfectamente alineado junto a toda su longitud, con una mano apoyada con seguridad en la parte baja de su espalda. La otra mano de Fugaku apretaba la de Minato por encima su pecho. Su presencia era firme y relajada sobre la cama y Minato estaba curvado hacia él, rodeándolo como el océano que se extiende sobre la costa que va hacia la montaña.

Definitivamente esa era una mañana como ninguna otra. Tal vez, solo tal vez, podrían ser así todas las mañanas en el futuro.

Fugaku no se despertó aun cuando Minato se desenredó de él, tratando de hacer un mínimo de ruido y guardando el calor bajo las sábanas.

El dios de la muerte se paró a un lado de la cama y se estiró como un gato, sacudiéndose el sueño.

Decidido a buscar algo para el desayuno y empezar las labores del día, no sin antes lanzar una mirada enamorada al dios dormido sobre la cama, Minato realmente creyó que las cosas solo podían mejorar.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

La aparición de Kushina a las puertas del Inframundo hizo que el alma se le viniera a los pies.

Sarutobi podía viajar con facilidad entre cada reino debido a la gravedad concedida a su presencia física por el mismo paraíso, pero era algo muy diferente que otro dios intentara descender hasta el abismo.

—Abre. Las puertas —dijo Kushina, forzando cada palabra a través del castañeo de sus dientes.

La diosa del amor traía nieve derretida en sus hombros, un poco de hierba muerta en su túnica y hasta hielo en sus sandalias. Estaba temblando mucho y había un tinte azulado en sus labios. Minato se agitó al nomás verla, pero pronto recordó que un dios no podía morir de hipotermia.

Por lo que esperó.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—T-tú. Necesitas… devolverlo.

No fueron necesarias las aclaraciones.

Con su preocupación extinguida por entero, Minato se cruzó de brazos y se irguió en grandilocuencia, ponderando a la diosa detrás de las barras.

—No.

—No seas. N-n-necio, Minato —resopló Kushina, abrazándose y estremeciéndose de frío.

—¿Desde cuándo eres fiel al dios de la cosecha?

—No me ha mandado n-nadie, estoy aquí por mi cuenta.

—Me dijiste que podía tenerlo —espetó el otro, yendo al punto—. Me diste una luz de esperanza y la tomé.

—Fue una equivocación. No-n… No se trata de aplacar a su familia. Las consecuencias fueron… mucho más terribles de lo que imaginé.

—No es mi problema.

—¡Lo es! —insistió ella, con toda la furia que podía manifestar—. No m-me mientas. El número de muertos comenzó a ascender conforme los días. La tierra está… muerta, el sol no se ve en el cielo y el frío es… insoportable.

Minato la odió por tener razón.

Incluso a la entrada del Inframundo, se podía sentir la ventisca helada que entraba desde el exterior, arrebatando la humedad del aire y condensando su aliento.

Kushina se acercó más a las rejas, con los ojos oscuros y serios.

—Dicen que van doce mil personas ya, solo de frío. Pero probablemente y-ya lo sabías. ¿Qué pasará cuando la comida se agote y todos mueran de hambre o congelados? ¿O ambos?

—Si esta es la forma de Sarutobi para convencerme de que haga doble trabajo, dile que le alegrará saber que ya tengo todo en marcha —respondió Minato, tratando de mantenerse firme—. Este lugar se expande mientras hablamos.

—Esto no es sobre ti —gruñó ella—. Mira… Entiendo tu posición. No hay nadie menos codicioso que tú. N-nunca has pedido nada de mí ni de nadie. Y me apena pedirte esto pero… todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios por el bien común.

—¡¿Bien común?! —rugió él, echando el autocontrol al río—. ¡Qué magnánimas son tus palabras! ¿Crees que me puedes hacer sentir culpable?

—¡Sé que tienes derecho hacer feliz, nadie lo niega!

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Él es todo, Kushina, y me refiero a _todo_! —exclamó, escogiendo con cuidado lo que diría—. No hay _nadie_ como él. No he amado nada antes que a él. Si me lo quitas…

—Y-yo no quiero quitártelo —replicó Kushina con tristeza y severidad—. Pero si él no regresa, la vida mortal en la tierra terminará y nos quedaremos sin ofrendas. Los dioses… vivimos de la fe de los hombres.

—Yo no soy como ustedes.

—¿Y él, Minato? ¿Q-qué pasará con él? ¿Correrías el riesgo?

—Le daré de mi vida.

—Bien, supongamos que funciona. Escucha esto: si él no regresa pronto, los otros dioses traerán la guerra a tus puertas.

—Podrán morir intentándolo.

—¿Y acaso alguno de nosotros, o de los humanos merece esto? P-por favor, sé razonable. ¿No fue por eso que luchaste hace tanto tiempo? ¿Para que hubiera vida y paz?

Minato guardó silencio y trató de comprender lo que la diosa había dicho. Ante su silencio, Kushina continuó con diplomática suavidad.

—Siempre te hemos admirado, ¿sabías? De todos nosotros, tú eres el que lleva la carga de la divinidad con responsabilidad. Eres amable, sabio y tra-trabajador. Un poco testarudo a veces, pero también eres el mejor guerrero que conozco. Y tal vez no lo dicen, o no lo decimos lo suficiente y por eso fallamos y te d-decepcionamos, y no te culpo. Pero eres _demasiado bueno_ para permitir que esto continúe. Esta crueldad… no eres tú.

Ese era el verdadero punto débil del Señor del Hades; la mera posibilidad de tomar una decisión que lo convirtiese en alguien tan tiránico e inmisericorde que no podría tolerarse a sí mismo, era suficiente.

—La compasión es una debilidad.

—No, Minato. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. La elección es tuya y sé… sé, sin dudar, que tomarás la correcta. Sálvanos.

Kushina era la diosa del amor y con justa razón. Le hacía creer que tenía opciones, cuando la realidad era que solo había un corazón roto en una y una condena en la otra. No había forma de que fuera feliz con ninguna.

Cada palabra de su amiga lo destrozó de adentro hacia afuera, atrapándolo en una corriente salvaje de deber y obligación, arrastrándolo al fondo del mar, abandonándolo con poco aire y demasiada soledad.

Eso era todo. El dolor en su corazón. Tragó con esfuerzo y pensó en Fugaku. Cerró los ojos y pensó en el amor.

Fugaku podía perder a Madara e Izuna para siempre si lo mantenía allí. Y eso lo mataría.

—Si se va… ¿volveré a verlo?

La respuesta fue bastante clara.

—Los hermanos han exigido tu juicio, entre otras cosas. Sarutobi los convenció de que separarte de él sería un castigo más que suficiente.

En ese momento exacto, Minato agradeció el haber entrenado su rostro para ser un escudo y un arma cubierta de orgullo, permitiéndole proteger lo que quedaba de sus sentimientos.

—Pero…

—No, Minato, no lo harás.

A pesar del frío y los estremecimientos que poco se habían calmado, la cara de Kushina le transmitió su compasión.

Los hombros del dios se desplomaron y toda la lucha lo abandonó. Volteando la mirada a su reino, Minato se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que se veía él en medio de la desolación.

Parpadeando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y retuvo las lágrimas al contemplar la bóveda.

No iba a llorar allí, ni por toda la tristeza que bullía en su interior, amenazando con hinchar su corazón y hacerlo estallar en un dolor cegador.

—¿Quién vendrá a recogerlo?

—Tsunade vendrá en unas horas. ¿Confías en que estará bien bajo su cuidado?

Minato se giró para irse, con los pies raspando el azufre del suelo en nubecillas grises y polvorientas. Asintió con la cabeza, una sola vez.

—Gracias, Minato. Te prometo que todos sabrán de tu sacrificio.

A eso, Minato soltó una risa desprovista de toda alegría. Su voz hizo eco en las paredes y, atendiendo sus emociones, la arquitectura a su alrededor se torció en algo irreconocible y amenazador. Negó la cabeza con una foránea sensación de calma y el repiqueteo de sus pasos lo siguió en el camino a casa.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

—¿Pasó algo malo? —preguntó Fugaku al verlo.

Minato no había derramado ni una lágrima en todo el trayecto y no se iba a romper ahora, aunque podía sentir sus fuerzas flaqueando.

—Te irás esta noche.

—¿Irme? —y todo el semblante de Fugaku se tornó en uno de desconcierto—. Ha sido antes de lo que imaginé.

—¿… Sorpresa?

—Creí que habíamos acordado que podía quedarme un tiempo y que íbamos a discutirlo.

—Sí, yo… lamento no haber cumplido esa parte —dijo Minato, moderando cada palabra que salía de su boca—. Sin embargo, ya está decidido. La diosa mensajera estará aquí dentro de poco para llevarte a la superficie. Serás libre, ¿no es genial?

Fugaku lo inspeccionó con recelo.

—Será agradable recibir un poco de sol —admitió el dios, sin marcada euforia—. Me sorprende que no lo hayamos discutido.

—Lo siento.

Minato no recordaba haberse disculpado tantas veces con anterioridad, con nadie. Lo hacía temer en quién se convertiría en el futuro. Frío e insular, existiendo permanentemente en el vacío, con el despecho justo para encarnar el villano que todos habían estado esperando.

Quién sabía.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo podré volver aquí?

En ese momento, Minato necesitó sentarse en algún lugar. Trató con todas fuerzas de no caerse hecho pedazos. Fugaku, notando su aflicción, fue hasta él y lo apretó contra sí, con una mano bajo su barbilla persuadiéndolo de que lo mirara a los ojos y otra sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Minato tenía las palabras en la mente, amenazando con consumirlo por completo.

 —Quiero que sepas que prefería pasar el resto de mi inmortalidad en el abismo, que causarte sufrimiento.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No volverás al Inframundo —salió al fin en un susurro y Minato pasó largos segundos tratando de convencerse de que no había dicho nada, pero Fugaku ya había levantado las cejas de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedes hacer nada al respecto.

—¿Serás como Madara e Izuna y me quitarás el derecho de decidir?

Con la dignidad por los suelos, Minato empezó a llorar en silencio. Ni siquiera podía hacer que Fugaku creyera en sí mismo.

—Minato —dijo, llamándolo con dulzura.

—Lo siento —respondió él, aguantando la respiración para tratar detener el río de lágrimas—. Solo estoy siendo ridículo.

—Dime por qué no puedo volver.

Si la verdad había funcionado una vez, lo volvería a hacer.

—Hay hambre en todo el mundo. Es terrible. Esa es la razón por la que te irás esta misma noche. La primavera puede acabar con el hambre; le dará paso a la comida, a la cosecha y a la caza. Tu familia te necesita más que nunca. El mundo te necesita.

—Con la condición de que nunca regrese.

El asentimiento le salió apresurado y monótono, medio oculto entre los pliegues de la túnica del dios de la primavera, donde Minato descansaba. Los brazos de Fugaku lo terminaron de envolver en un abrazo, moviendo los dedos lentamente por sus hombros. Besaba su cabello con ternura.

—Esto de que todos decidan por mí está acabando conmigo. Imagina que no pude diferenciarte del dios de los mares. Tengo casi la misma edad que tú y conozco muy poco del mundo. Es momento de que cometa mis propios errores, será mi decisión si quiero volver aquí y deberán respetarla.

—No podrás. Sarutobi tiene el poder para impedírtelo.

—Minato, mírame… Volveré, te lo prometo.

Abriendo los ojos y levantando su mirada para conectar con la otra, Minato se permitió apreciarlo como si fuera la primera vez y no la última. No había parado de mirarlo desde que lo tuvo consigo. Podía cerrar los ojos y continuarlo viendo, como una obra maestra que se queda grabada en la memoria, detrás de los párpados.

—Este no es lugar para ti. No hay nada aquí, nada más que fantasmas, frío y muerte. Es mejor que nunca regreses.

—No es tan malo.

Y si no era una total ironía el que Minato se hubiera dicho eso mismo tantas veces.

—No conoces ni una cuarta parte todavía.

—Puedes seguir hablando acerca de cómo nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir aquí, pero creo que estás sacando las cosas de proporción. Eres muy dramático. Tal vez me gustaría quedarme aquí, independientemente de todos los males que quieras arrojarme.

—¿Y por qué te harías eso?

—Volvería por ti.

Y enredados como estaban, con los brazos de Minato tras el cuello de Fugaku, la voz del dios primaveral era como un permanente eco en el valle de su existencia. Fugaku hablaba y Minato se oía hablar a sí mismo.

Fugaku lo besó por fin y Minato se encontró con la forma de sus labios hecha a imagen y semejanza de los otros. Cada curva y cada ángulo se superpuso y encajó contra su cuerpo.

Se iría.

Fugaku se iría. Y no era que pudiera encontrarlo nuevamente solo por el aroma de su sudor en una multitud. Era que podría oler su ausencia de ahora en adelante. El aire, en ese momento, era una explosión de perfumes y lo seguiría siendo siempre que lo buscara en su memoria.

En todos estos años, no había respirado realmente. Respirar de verdad, era robarle el aliento directamente de su boca. Un abrazo de verdad, era sentir el peso de su cuerpo en brazos que nunca había usado antes correctamente. No era que supiera a vainilla o a miel, pero Minato sería adicto al sabor de Fugaku hasta el último de sus días. A su piel, a sus labios, a su respiración y a su sangre. Besarlo era lamer y morder como dos lobos que querían devorarse.

Ya no gravitaría nunca bajo la tierra. Gravitaría bajo la suela de sus pies. Su cuerpo contaría las horas por el número de latidos que daría su corazón cuando se despidieran.

Y entonces, solo con ese pensamiento, tal vez Minato podría vivir.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

Puntual como ninguna, Tsunade esperaba impaciente por Fugaku.

—Ya viene. Me dijo que recogería una cosa antes de irse.

—No hay problema —replicó Tsunade, escrutándolo con simpatía—. Oye… lamento que las cosas sucedieran así.

Minato contempló el suelo un instante.

—Yo también lo siento.

Permanecieron en un incómodo silencio, que se prolongó en minutos y cada uno se hacía más agonizante que el anterior.

Tsunade hizo un amago de ir a buscar a Fugaku ella misma, cuando el dios de la primavera apareció con paso ligero. Sin decir nada, abrazó a Minato con mucha fuerza y éste cerro los ojos, con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro y los cabellos castaños entre sus dedos.

Se repetía sin cesar que la vida no se desmoronaría cuando él se fuera. Que iba a despertar mañana en su cama y el suelo no se habría abierto bajo sus pies. Iba a extrañar las peticiones de Fugaku por despertar los fantasmas de Homero y Virgilio, simplemente porque quería escuchar de primera mano sus narraciones tan famosas acerca de la historia. Iba a extrañarlo con locura cada vez que contemplara la diversidad de flores en su jardín. Iba a extrañarlo cuando Orochimaru le preguntara qué había hecho mal, qué estupidez había dicho para alejar a su nuevo amigo.

Dioses, iba a extrañarlo.

Demasiado pronto, Fugaku se apartó.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo Tsunade, muy a su pesar.

—Solo un momento —dijo Fugaku sin el menor atisbo de soltar a Minato—. Quiero agradecerte, por todo. Fuiste muy hospitalario y me diste todo lo que era posible pedir.

—Fue un place-

—En especial la comida. Las frutas aquí son muy jugosas.

_¿Qué había dicho?_

—¿Frutas? —inquirió Minato en un susurro, ensanchando sus ojos en el instante en que la comprensión llegó a su mente.

Una gota roja, del color de la granada, asomaba en la comisura de la boca de Fugaku.

—¿Frutas? —repitió Tsunade, nerviosamente.

Fugaku metió la mano en uno de los pliegues de su túnica y sacó una granada partida a la mitad.

Mareado, Minato se sostuvo del otro e hizo una estimación aproximada de lo que Fugaku había comido. Solo faltaban seis semillas de color rojo rubí.

Volteó a verle, incrédulo y a punto de perder la compostura. El dios de la primavera aún se relamía el dedo índice y el pulgar con una inconfundible sonrisa.

—Tenías razón —ronroneó Fugaku contra su boca—. Las granadas aquí son especialmente dulces.

 

 


	6. VI.

VI.

 

Es la vuelta de las estaciones y una figura solitaria se dirige, lenta pero segura, hacia la entrada del Inframundo, justo en los confines de Epiro.

Un año ha transcurrido hasta el momento, con sus propias aventuras que contar. Hay un poco de unos monstruos marinos, otros titanes y caballos halados con jinetes con la fuerza de cien hombres. De Tsunade ha escuchado que la heroína se llama Sakura. Otros han matado Medusas o han partido hacia guerras santas. Otros han querido tocar el sol y han perecido en ese sueño.

La única verdad constante ha sido el reino de la muerte.

El dios desciende lentamente la pequeña escalerilla a un borde de la boca del volcán. Explora a su alrededor pero no mira a nadie. Continúa despacio, confiando en que si tropieza y corre peligro, Orochimaru saldrá a su encuentro.

La primavera ha pasado, la cosecha ha terminado y el verano se despidió desde que comenzó a alejarse de su casa para emprender el viaje a su hogar. Es capaz de ver de primera mano el cambio que su andar provoca en el mundo. Lo ve en las noches claras y silenciosas, en la inclinación natural del planeta y la luz del sol que cambia los días según el equinoccio.

Escuchó que los humanos le llamaban otoño.

De pronto, un estruendo lejano y un sonido como de trueno bajo la tierra, justo a la medianoche, indican que las puertas del Hades se han abierto de par en par.

Y allí está Minato, caminando hacia él.

Fugaku contiene la respiración.

Han pasado los meses y al fin está aquí.

Ha aprendido mucho en esta breve separación. Ha aprendido mucho de los dioses, de los humanos y de los sabios en los montes. Ellos le dijeron que podían ver en él, un alma dividida en dos cuerpos y que debía volver a encontrar a su gemela cuando lo necesitara.

_No corras, sangre mía… aquí estoy._

Cuando están cerca, Fugaku lo jala hacia sí y lo estruja en un abrazo desesperado, doloroso.

Lo tiene entre sus brazos y no se permite decir nada, no todavía. Ha pasado tantos días queriendo construir un monumento en su nombre. Ha querido usar todo su poder para abrirle las entrañas a la tierra, si tan solo con eso hubiera podido verle por un instante. Ha querido destruir cada templo del mundo e incendiar los altares de esos diminutos e irrelevantes dioses, y lo habría hecho si supiera que con eso le quitarían a Minato esa carga tan pesada y lo entregarían a su cuidado.

— _Fugaku_.

Fugaku le escucha y lo siente temblar. Lo abraza un poco más fuerte.

—Te he extrañado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado.

Demasiado tiempo ha pasado en el que Fugaku solo ha escuchado de él. De las masacres interminables de los hombres, que tienen un final sin nada especial, sin vientos que aúllan ni relámpagos que parten el cielo. Demasiado tiempo, solo escuchando acerca de la sombra solitaria y majestuosa que camina incansable entre los campos de batalla, consolando a los que se van y recién llegan. Escuchando acerca de la aparición que pone los cañones a dormir y a las balas las hace desaparecer.

Demasiado tiempo, en el que solo lo ha visto de lejos. Tan lejos que le pareció un espejismo. Adentrándose en las hogueras y llevándose las almas de los torturados –por religiones, por leyes, por ideologías–, como quien recoge cenizas y flores marchitas, acunándolas entre sus manos con tanta delicadeza que ni una brisa podría lastimarles más.

Demasiado tiempo le parece a Fugaku. Excesivo. Injusto.

Demasiado tiempo en el que el Inframundo se hizo más lúgubre, mientras el resto del mundo reía y festejaba.

Demasiado tiempo enamorándose un poco más del héroe desconocido e ignorado, sin poder tocarlo, sin poder sentirlo.

Finalmente, Fugaku lo tiene ahí, consigo y siente el clamor de su corazón. Besa sus labios y Minato le regresa el beso. Enreda los dedos en su cabello largo y rubio, y agradece al universo porque al fin, al fin, lo tiene allí.

Fugaku está vinculado al reino de la muerte con la promesa de las semillas de la granada. Un mes, una semilla. Año tras año, por toda la eternidad. Y eso es todo lo que Minato puede pedir.

—Fugaku —gime uno.

—Minato —aprueba el otro.

Esas son las dos únicas palabras que tienen espacio para respirar, porque Minato vuelve a besarlo hasta que el pecho retumba por la presión de los latidos atrapados y el mundo de afuera es gris e insignificante.

Un minuto pasa de la medianoche, Fugaku está allí y Minato está completo una vez más.

 

 

 

 

Fin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado ;)
> 
> Les confieso que tengo muchas dudas al respecto y no está tan bien editado como me gustaría, pero corregiré los errores más tarde, lo prometo. También siento que los hice enamorarse muy pronto, ¿qué dicen ustedes?
> 
> Todas las críticas o comentarios las recibiré con un gusto, lo prometo.  
> Nos leemos ^^


End file.
